Fifty Shades of Grey
by prettypaintedlady
Summary: A compilation of an AU Seblaine, BDSM relationship. I give warnings in each chapter of what could be a trigger or a squick. Please let me know if you think some warnings should be changed.
1. A Grey Hanky

**Title:**Fifty Shades of Grey

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Depictions of light bondage

**Notes:** This was inspired by my recent research on the hanky code. The only way the situation made sense in my head was to do Seblaine. This is also in an alternate universe, where Blaine and Kurt either never got together, or they broke up. My best friend helped me review and edit this.

**Summary:**Brown, curly hair, a bit short, but beautiful eyes: that's what Sebastian would've said if someone were to ask him a first impression of Blaine. But the first thing that caught his attention that night at Scandals wasn't Blaine's looks, it was the dark grey bandana wrapped around his right wrist.

* * *

Brown, curly hair, a bit short, but beautiful eyes: that's what Sebastian would've said if someone were to ask him a first impression of Blaine. But the first thing that caught his attention that night at Scandals wasn't Blaine's looks, it was the dark grey bandana wrapped around his right wrist. But Sebastian could tell that Blaine didn't know what image he was giving out. A few of the older men in the club were eying Blaine, and Sebastian glared at each one of them. Sebastian sidled up to the bar, and sat on the stool to the right of Blaine.

"People are staring, you know."

Blaine startled a to Sebastian, drink in hand. It was probably a rum and cola. This guy looked like he might have done some research on his alcoholic drinks.

"First of all, you're wearing a bandana. On the right side of your body. Secondly, your bandana is gray. Dark gray. Now, if I were to guess, I'd say you don't know much about the hanky code?"

Sebastian waved the bartender over with a twitch of his hand. The bartender gave him a friendly smile before he came over. He looked at Blaine, and then Sebastian.

"Hey, Seb, what can I get for you? Is this one another guy you're picking up?"

Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes. Though the bartender was friendly enough, he was a bit too obnoxious for Sebastian's taste. Blaine lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Tom Collins, extra lemon."

It was a good thing, though, that the bartender knew when to butt out. Sebastian turned his attention back to Blaine with another smirk.

"So, what's your name?"

Sebastian could see Blaine swallow, his adam's apple bobbing once, then twice. That was a good sight to see.

"I'm...I'm, uh... Blaine."

Now Sebastian probably should have said something like, _"Well, 'Uh Blaine,' what are you drinking?' _But Sebastian isn't that kind of person. He was more straightforward.

"Well, Blaine, how's about we go back to my place, and I show you what that little bandana stands for?"

It didn't take long for Sebastian to convince Blaine to come home with him. It only took a few whispers, some rubbing and touching of Blaine's leg. What had finally gotten Blaine to go with him was just a slight tug, just with the tip of his finger, at the dark grey bandana around his wrist.

"I have to ask you, before we do anything..."

Sebastian held up two of his school ties, and kind of snapped them together, as if they were a leather belt. Blaine sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed with an expectant look.

"Do you have anything against some light bondage?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, but only smiled shyly.

"No, that's okay. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something."

Why hadn't Sebastian thought of this before? It was an excellent sight, he had to admit. There Blaine was, that dark grey bandana covering up beautiful brown eyes. Sebastian almost wanted to just take a picture of the scene, to remember forever.

Sebastian kneeled on the bed, swinging one knee over to the other side of Blaine's hips, so that he was being straddled.

"Now, Blaine, this is a lesson to you. Having scarves or bandanas on the right side mean you like being on the submissive side of such sexual activities. And by wearing a dark grey bandana on your right wrist, you were telling everyone who knows the hanky code that you like being tied up."

Even in the dim light of his bedroom, Sebastian saw Blaine's cheeks and neck turning bright red.

"I didn't know that a hanky code existed. I was just trying an outfit out that a friend picked for me."

Sebastian reached over to his bedside table where two of his school ties laid. He took one tie and lifted Blaine's hand to the headboard, which Sebastian tied with a double knot.

"Yeah, I know. But I like deflowering the innocent ones. And you were one of the easier ones to spot. Plus, you probably weren't out looking for bears, were you?"

It occurred to Sebastian that there was the possibility that Blaine didn't know what a bear was in terms of the gay community. There was also a possibility that Blaine _was _looking for a bear. But if that were the case, Blaine wouldn't have gone home with him.

"What's a bear?"

Sebastian was right after all. Well, he would have been right either way, but that doesn't matter. He lifted Blaine's other hand to tie to the headboard. After he made the last knot, Sebastian started rubbing Blaine's wrists, scratching them lightly.

"Did you see the big, burly, maybe hairy guys that were in Scandals? Those are what some people call bears. You and I would be considered twinks. Young men, mostly no body hair, in the prime of our lives."

Sebastian's scratches just lightly graze over the underside of Blaine's arms down to his sides. It sent small shiver through Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flared slightly.

"So, Sebastian... What kind of lesson are you going to teach me?"

The question almost surprised Sebastian. This little, innocent Blaine, who didn't know what a bear was, and didn't know hanky code, was asking him what kind of lesson was going to be taught?

"I'll teach you many things, but all good things come to those who wait... Or something along those lines. I may or may not abide by that roll in giving or receiving, I must say."

Sebastian swung his leg back over onto the floor. He stood up, and kicked his shoes off. He unbuttoned his pants, and neatly placed them in the laundry bin next to his bed.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled and climbed back on top of Blaine. He kissed a spot just where Blaine's jaw and neck met, lightly biting at the spot. Sebastian was encouraged on by the small noises Blaine made.

"I'm going to take off your shoes and unbutton your pants, okay? Just hold on."

Sebastian wanted to make sure that Blaine knew he wasn't going to be left there. That's happened to Sebastian enough to be cautious. He turned himself around to face Blaine's feet, and slid the shoes and socks off. Maneuvering himself back around, Sebastian then got to work on Blaine's pants.

"You should see yourself, Blaine. You're a real sight."

"Yeah? Describe what you see for me."

Sebastian pulled Blaine's pants down to his ankles, then placed his palms on Blaine's chest.

"Strong, but not too muscular upper body, shapely arms. Sexy arms, even. Your arms are the first that I've seen that make me think that. Tight stomach. A hot happy trail."

He traced the path of hair from Blaine's navel to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sebastian slipped the tip of his finger under the band.

"Not sure yet of what we've got under these, but from what I can see, you are a very well endowed man."

It was a good thing Sebastian was confident enough to say those things, because he really didn't know until Blaine dropped trou. Sebastian felt the soft hairs of Blaine's stomach rise and bristle against the back of his hand. Blaine let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Can I see you?"

It was more of a question than it was a demand, so Sebastian chose to ignore it. He lined his hips up with Blaine's, and he lowered himself down onto his elbows above Blaine. Slowly, Sebastian started grinding his hips against Blaine's.

"You look so hot right now, Blaine. I almost can't stand it."

Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's, and his lips slowly parted. His tongue slid into Blaine's mouth without hesitation on either side. A small sigh tickled Sebastian's lip, and he smiled into the kiss. He broke the kiss, only to just look at the blindfolded man below him.

"Kiss me again?"

The ties were off, and so was the blindfold. Blaine and Sebastian laid cuddling on the bed. A soft, loving smile stretched lazily across Blaine's face.

"We haven't done anything like that in a while, Seb. I kinda missed that."

Sebastian moved so that he almost hovered over Blaine, one forearm down to keep him steady. He kissed Blaine softly, and smiled back with as much love as the other's.

"It was really interesting seeing you be innocent like that. It took a lot of willpower for me to keep going with the teacher role."

Blaine giggled and kissed Sebastian back, and turned them around so that Blaine was on top of Sebastian.

"And you think it was easy acting like that? _'What's a bear?' 'What's the hanky code?' _Yeah, most people don't know it, but dating you comes with all the information and guidance. It was hard acting like I knew nothing."

Sebastian raised himself onto his forearms to meet Blaine, and kissed his forehead.

"But you did it perfectly. So what do you say about another scenario on our list for tomorrow?"

Blaine flopped down next to Sebastian, and rested his head on Sebastian's chest. He sighed happily, and started tracing lines on Sebastian's stomach, which fluttered with each touch.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

A/N: Please review and favorite!


	2. A Grey Spanky

Title: A Grey Spanky  
Rating: R  
Warning: Discussion of kinks, spanking  
Notes: Beta'd by my friend asleepypuppy. This part two of my "Fifty Shades of Grey" series.  
Summary: Blaine has a bad day at work and snaps. Sebastian is there to give Blaine the comfort he needs.

It was Friday afternoon. Sebastian got off early from work so that he could get takeout for Blaine. He'd been getting texts all day from Blaine about how bad of a day it was at the office, so Sebastian ordered from Blaine's favorite chinese place to cheer him up. Blaine had done this many times for Sebastian, so he figured he could reciprocate. Sebastian couldn't imagine what was really going on with Blaine.

Sebastian got home around three thirty to settle in and set the table for them to eat as soon as Blaine got home. A wide smile graced Sebastian's lips as he heard the jingle of keys at the door, but it soon disappeared at the horrific shouting from Blaine.

"Why the hell does a day like this have to be so crappy? I mean, it was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to get a promotion, a raise, a brand-spanking-new office, but all I got was a _big fat_ _nothing_."

Sebastian's mouth twisted into a worried frown. What possibly could have happened? Blaine's worked so hard to get this job and was told multiple times by his boss that he was going to get a promotion.

"What happened, Blaine?"

Blaine glared at Sebastian, a fiery red look in his eye. The consoling hand at Blaine's lower back disappeared in surrender.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, Sebastian. I've had enough bullshit today."

That was the wrong button to push with Sebastian. There were rules set between them that had been distinguished a while ago, and they weren't going to change now.

~~~~~

_"Okay, I know that I'm a little more experienced in this department, but I still don't know all there is to know. We'll be learning about this together. That's the exciting part. We've already done things that would be considered bdsm, but we should set ground rules in case things get out of hand."_

_Sebastian reached for Blaine's hands, which were placed shyly folded in his lap. Slender fingers twined with smaller ones until they were connected by both hands._

_"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I've done some reading, and there are a few things that I'd like to share about things I wouldn't be comfortable with. Like breathplay or bloodplay."_

_Blaine's cheeks flushed, and Sebastian smiled encouragingly._

_"Good, it's good that you did research. It gives you a better standpoint on this conversation. Those are hard limits for me also. I'm also not into TPE relationships."_

_Confusion settled on Blaine's face. His head quirked to the side, but only slightly._

_"TPE? What is that?"_

_"Total Power Exchange. It is where the submissive gives all of the power and responsibilities to the Dominant. It is a 24/7 deal, with set boundaries and safewords. Each party, Dominant and submissive, can use the safeword if they feel uncomfortable or if they want to stop all together." _

_Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and Sebastian brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss the tops of Blaine's._

_"Tell me what else you aren't comfortable with. We will make a list of what we want to stay away from, might want to try, and things we like."_

_Sebastian already had a legal pad and pen in front of them._

_"Like I said, the idea of breathplay and bloodplay freak me out. Animal play is just weird to me. I don't like the idea of someone deciding when I go to the bathroom. That's for my body to decide. I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of being struck with a cane. Maybe a riding crop, I'm not sure. I guess we could play around with that."_

_After Sebastian finished writing Blaine's words down, he looked up and set down the pen._

_"Is there anything else?"_

_"I don't like the idea of voyeurism or exhibitionism. It weirds me out to think that someone may be watching us do things."_

_Sebastian nodded and smiled. Under the table, Sebastian's bare foot caressed Blaine's ankle._

_"Good, neither do I. It seems that we've got the same disinterest in things. Now for the things that you'd like to try."_

_Now Blaine started to blush a bright crimson that went from his cheeks, to his nose, and down to his neck._

_"Well, I think I wouldn't mind... Spanking? I mean, you've done _it_ to me before... And I enjoyed it. I don't think I'd mind that again."_

_Sebastian almost laughed at Blaine's awkwardness, but kept his cool for Blaine's sake. It isn't often that someone would have to lay out a lot of the things they don't like and might like in bed. _

_"Okay, that's a good start. So, how's about we set up each scene beforehand? That way we can talk together about what we'd expect from it and warn each other about what we do not want to see."_

_Blaine nodded vigorously. A smile crept onto Sebastian's face._

_"Alright, now onto safewords. There may be times where we switch roles, so it is important we both have safewords."_

_"Safewords, like what you were talking about earlier to stop the scene?"_

_Sebastian nodded, and looked at Blaine._

_"I want you to choose a word to mean 'Slow down' and a word to mean 'Stop.'"_

_A pensive look took over Blaine's face. He thought for a moment, until his eyes lit up._

_"Why don't we just use 'yellow' for slow down and 'red' for stop? Those are words that are most likely not going to be used, and we already associate those words with the meaning."_

_Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, impressed._

_"Wow, okay. I never even thought of that. Good idea, Blaine."_

_"Now not trying to scare you away or anything, but I think we should talk about punishments."_

~~~~~

"Get over here, Blaine."

Sebastian sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Blaine to make his way over. He could see in the younger man's face that even though Blaine was upset, he knew what was coming.

"Pull down your pants and bend over my knee."

Blaine hesitated for a moment, only to be hurried by a word from Sebastian. He bent over Sebastian's knee, bracing himself by pressing his palms to the cool wood floor below him.

"I want you to count. I'm going to give you fifteen this time. You aren't supposed to talk to me that way."

Sebastian pulled Blaine's boxer briefs down just to mid-thigh. His hand rose, and _thwack!_ Sebastian's hand made a slight pink imprint on Blaine's behind.

"One."

Sebastian smacked the tender flesh again.

"Two."

He spanked Blaine twelve more times, and each time Blaine answered with the number. One last time. Sebastian brought his hand up, and smacked Blaine's tender bottom once more.

"Fifteen."

As a small apology, Sebastian rubbed the tender flesh softly, greeted by a small sigh of relief from Blaine. After Blaine pulled and buckled his pants up, he sat gingerly next to Sebastian.

"Now, tell me what happened that you were so upset about."

Blaine's cheeks regained color after a few calming breaths. He looked at Sebastian, ashamed.

"My boss, Mr. Neiman, had been telling me all quarter that if I worked hard enough, by the end of this quarter, I'd be accounting floor manager. That's a big step up from where I am now."

Blaine was shaking with frustration by then, but a soothing hand on his thigh kept him grounded.

"But today, he comes to me, and tells me that this other guy, Jason something, got the job instead of me. Mr. Neiman tells me that 'If I'd have worked harder, I would have gotten the job.' I was there day and night working on accounts that weren't even mine to handle! I missed our anniversary dinner to finish a project for five people that only I did work on!"

Sebastian turned to Blaine with loving eyes. He grabbed Blaine's chin to make him look.

"Blaine, baby... I love you, no matter what. I always will. I know you're upset, and I know you worked so _hard _for that promotion, but I do not see you any differently. Whether you're accounting floor manager or janitor, I will always love and take care of you."

The words almost warmed Blaine's icy anger. He smiled softly at Sebastian, and kissed him.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You always know how to make me feel better. Even if my boss is a monstrous prick."

Sebastian laughed, and stood up in front of Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine. I got you take out from your favorite Chinese place."

Blaine soon followed Sebastian, and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Seb. Really."

Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek, and handed him a plate and a fork.

"It was my pleasure."

He winked, and sat down across from Blaine, who smiled back. It was nice to see Blaine back to his cheerful self.


	3. Scene in Which Blaine Gets a Bit Cranky

**Title:** A Scene in Which Blaine Gets a Bit Cranky

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Exhibitionism, Toys, Light Dom/sub

**Notes:** This was edited by my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her!

**Summary:** It's Blaine's turn to pick their nect sexual adventure. He decides to be a bit of an exhibitionist and use a toy in a public setting.

* * *

"So, Blaine..."

Sebastian sidles up to the younger man, who is currently preparing breakfast. He hip-checks Blaine lightly before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"I've been thinking, why don't we do another scene soon? The last one was mine... Why don't we do one from your list next?"

They've done this before, talked about scenes and such in a casual setting, but it always makes Blaine flush slightly. Sebastian smiles and brushes the back of his hand against Blaine's cheek.

"That sounds fine, Seb. Which one?"

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow and sighs. Blaine opens a cabinet for some cinnamon, but Sebastian had it last, and left it on a higher shelf.

"Uh... Seb? Could you give me a hand?"

Blaine almost looks like a sad puppy, so Sebastian chuckles softly and reaches over his boyfriend's head to grab the cinnamon.

"What's this for?"

Blaine turns toward Sebastian, and without looking, grabs a bowl of some type of batter.

"Chocolate pancakes. It's funny you brought our scenes up, because I was going to propose something to you."

Another eyebrow lifts, and Sebastian grins. He sometimes feels like they have some type of telepathic bond.

"Not to change the subject, but you lead me to believe you were going to propose. My heart stopped a little when you said the word."

Blaine kisses Sebastian, and nuzzles his nose into his neck. He presses a soft kiss there, too.

"Seb, I love you, and you know that. But if I were to propose, it would be one of those proposals worthy of a youtube video. And a wedding on the beach."

Sebastian's grin is so wide, it almost hurts. How could he have gotten to fall in love with someone as perfect as Blaine?

"As long as I'm getting married to you, I don't care if we have our wedding at a courthouse. Hell, if we just sign a marriage contract I'd be okay with that. I'd be happy with whatever you wanted."

Blaine grins, and it matches the size of Sebastian's, maybe exceeds it. He kisses the taller man, running his tongue into the crease of Sebastian's lips, which open willingly. They kiss languidly for a moment, before Blaine pulls away reluctantly.

"Let me make our pancakes and we'll talk about it."

"I think today's the day, Blaine."

Blaine freezes up, a million thoughts running through his head.

"W-what?"

Sebastian starts pulling a pair of dress pants on, not yet buttoning them up. He then shrugs on a white button up and works on that.

"I think today's the day we're going to perform that scene."

Blaine blushes at the memory of them talking about it, or more him talking at Sebastian about it.

_"I... I want you to put a vibrator in me, and have us go out in public somewhere. I don't want to know what day, what the event is. I don't want to get worked up about it. I want you to use the one with the wireless remote, so you can change the settings any time you want. I want to give you all my trust in that I won't cum all over the place or make a fool of myself."_

_Sebastian tries to speak, but is interrupted by a forkful of pancake in front of him._

_"I don't want you to do anything about it until I either use the safeword or you know absolutely that I cannot take any more. I know this might count as exhibitionism, and that was one thing I said was a limit, but want to try this. I trust you."_

Sebastian turns to Blaine, shirt already buttoned up, and hugs him from behind. He then kisses a spot below Blaine's ear softly, letting his tongue slip out and lick the spot for a moment. The action almost calms Blaine, and Sebastian smiles as the tension radiating off of Blaine lowers a little.

"I know you can do it. I've done everything you've asked me to. I didn't tell you what day, nor what event. It is the perfect opportunity. My family won't notice a thing."

Blaine leans into Sebastian's embrace for a moment, then starts buttoning his pants and shirt up.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing? We're starting this now. I can't do anything while you're clothed."

"Seb..."

Blaine hobbles a few feet closer to Sebastian, who is currently chatting with his aunt Jemma. Sebastian feels a brush of skin on his hand, and finds Blaine by his side.

"Ah, aunt Jemma, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. The one I'm sure you've heard about."

The older woman smiles at Blaine, a warm look in her eyes. Blaine does all he can to muster up a polite smile.

"Yes, I remember your mother telling the family about Blaine. She made you sound like such a sweet boy. I hope that you two have a lovely evening, but I have to go attend to some more of the family."

Blaine smiles politely once more at the woman, before turning to Sebastian with a glare.

"Seb, I don't think I can do this. It's not even turned on and it's hitting all the good spots. My mailman trick isn't going to work for much longer."

Sebastian looks around before grabbing Blaine by the hand. He leads them to a bathroom, and locks the door.

"Blaine, you _can _do this. I know you take a few breaths, let me rub your shoulders, maybe?"

He moves behind Blaine, pressing his thumbs into Blaine's shoulders, massaging them. Blaine groans softly, before twisting himself away.

"No, no, no. I can't get a massage from you without thinking of what usually comes afterwards. That won't help me at all. I'll just try to go sit down and have a few drinks."

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, and shrugs. He unlocks the door, and allows Blaine to go first. But he catches Blaine's shoulder and puts his mouth next to Blaine's ear. He sighs softly into it.

"If you even think of going back into this bathroom and removing it or rubbing one out, I will find out, and you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Blaine nods fervently, and Sebastian swats the smaller man's ass. The action earns a small yelp from Blaine, who blushes crimson.

He slowly approaches a chair at an empty table. Blaine pulls the chair out just enough to get in, and sits down gingerly. The vibrator pokes and prods at the walls of his anus, and he hisses.

From a few feet away, Sebastian looks on proudly and toys with the small silver remote in his hand. He looks at the small dial and power button and grins. Sebastian sets the level of vibration to two and presses the power button.

Blaine's reaction is very physical. His whole body tenses as the toy inside him starts to vibrate. [_Oh god, he's turned it on. It's starting. He's officially starting the scene.] _Blaine tries to adjust the position in which he is sitting, but stops suddenly. He clamps his mouth shut as a moan tries to escape. That vibrator is pressed right up against his prostate.

He tries to stand up, but every way in which he moves made the toy inside him twist and poke in delicious places. Slowly, Blaine grips the arms of his chair, gripping until his knuckles turn white. He looks to Sebastian, who grins like the cheshire cat from across the room.

Then, Blaine slowly crosses his legs at the knee, and that movement presses the toy right up against his prostate. [_Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea. I should get Sebastian's attention, get him to take it out.]_

Sebastian waves politely at one of the relatives he was speaking to before heading over to Blaine, who was obviously quite flustered. As soon as Sebastian gets at arm's length, Blaine pulls him by his tie to eye level.

"Seb, oh dear lord... Seb, all of them are looking at me. They _know _what is going on. I can feel their stares. You are going to escort me to the bathroom and you are going to take care of me."

Sebastian elegantly raises an eyebrow. He releases himself from Blaine's grasp and straightens up. He offers his hand to Blaine, who takes it and stand up with as much patience as possible.

"Someone's getting a little bossy. Maybe you need to be spanked."

The threat is playful, but Blaine understands that it _is _a warning. Blaine looks at Sebastian apologetically, squeezing his hand.

"Sorry, Seb. I just need to talk to you in private, that's all."

Sebastian leads Blaine to an empty guest bedroom, and as soon as Blaine closes the door, he turns around. Neither of them say anything for a moment, until Blaine sighs in frustration.

"I need you to get this out of me. I can't concentrate or anything, I'm going to embarrass myself in front of your family!"

Sebastian smiles understandingly, and pulls Blaine into his arms. It's a little odd though, because then he starts to chuckle.

"Oh, Blaine. You always seem to forget that we discuss this situation every time. I'm not taking that vibrator out. You specifically requested that any plea you make be promptly ignored unless you safeword."

Blaine huffs in defeat and rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I mean... I guess I can take it as long as you don't mind me cumming in my pants in a room full of your family. And as long as you keep it at this level."

_[Oh no_, ]Sebastian has another cheshire grin. He shakes his head, and kisses Blaine's cheek. Sebastian tuts at Blaine.

"I can't do that. You also requested that no matter how much you begged, to (**not)**listen to your request of staying at one level. The remote is in my possession, and it will stay that way. Is that clear?"

Blaine looks down at his feet and bites his lip.

"Yes, Seb, crystal."

Sebastian nods swiftly and walks out of the room. Just before he's too far away to hear, Sebastian turns to Blaine.

"If you're not out of that room in two minutes, I will come back and turn that remote to ten. Don't push me."

The threat makes Blaine whimper slightly and grip the door frame. Sebastian makes his way to another cluster of family members, and Blaine looks on and attempts to compose himself. With shaky legs, Blaine walks up to Sebastian with a strained smile. An older lady is there, standing with Sebastian. It's a bit more comforting though that Seb's there with a reassuring smile.

"Grandmother, this is the one I've told you about since I was in high school. This is Blaine, my boyfriend."

The woman smiles warmly at the two of them. She clasps her wrinkled hands together, then pats Sebastian's shoulder.

"This is the one? Boy, you gave him a run for his money back then, sweetheart. But all that matters now is that you two are together, and happy. Right?"

Blaine manages a smile and a nod, along with twining his hand with Sebastian's. He clenches his hand and grits his teeth as Sebastian raises up the level again. His grandmother smiles sweetly at them again, but looks puzzled.

"Is it just me, or do you two hear a buzzing noise?"

Blaine's face loses all color. She hears the sound. It's not being covered up by the conversational chatter of the party. But Sebastian is there to rescue Blaine.

"Ah, grandmother, I wish we could talk more, but we might be leaving soon. I'd like to catch up with some other people. I'll call you?"

The lady nods understandingly, but couldn't say any more before the two disappeared to a corner of the room.

"I want to go. Please, I want to go home and let you have me any way you want. But I can't take this any longer. Please, Seb. I'm begging."

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, and smirks. He leans in toward Blaine's ear.

"I'm going to take you home, and I'm going to take you any and every way I can. Let's go."

Blaine almost purrs in relief. Finally he'll get some release. But then Sebastian pulls the remote out of his pocket, and turns it up three notches. Blaine almost melts into a puddle of goo right then and there.

With help from Sebastian, they make their way quickly through saying goodbyes. They finally make it out of the house, and into the car. The pressure of the toy against Blaine's prostate makes him writhe and groan in his seat. Sebastian manages to lean in close to Blaine, and kiss him on the lips, a low purr rolling off his tongue.

"I can't wait to get home to fuck you."


End file.
